Together Forever
by twilightforever2244
Summary: Emmett, Alice, and Renessmee move to Forks. They meet the Cullens, Hales, and the Blacks during their first day. Watch their friendship turn into more over the years! I suck at summerys but whateves! AH, I mixed up the couples, and T for later chapters!
1. The Boy, The Girl, And The Dress

Together Forever

***ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER! NOT ME**

Emmett POV

"Em, wake up. It's your first day of school and you don't want to be late." My mother said. "Fine. I'll wake up." I say as I pout. I brush my teeth and hit the shower.

I'm Emmett McCarty Swan. I'm six and I'm in first grade. I have two sisters. Alice and Renessmee or Nessie as she likes to call herself. They both are in Kindergarten. Alice has coootiees but Nessie is a tomboy so she is cool! Alice and Nessie are twins but Alice has very dark brown hair and Nessie has chocolaty brown hair.

I get out and put on my outfit for the day. I put on jeans and a regular tee shirt. (**Outfits on profile**.) I get out of my room to hear my sister screaming!

Alice POV

I wake up early today. Today is mine and Nessie's first day of kindergarten! I brush my teeth and get into the shower. I am very excited and I hope me and Ness get loads of friends! Teehee! Today I'm going to wear my favorite dress. It is pink and sparkly!

I went to go get it but it wasn't there. I checked the closet and my sister's room but I didn't find it. So I put on pants and a shirt and when I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible! So I screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" My mother asked me. "My pwetty dwess. I can't find it!" I started to cry and mommy went to her room to get something. I wonder it is. When she came back she gave me my sister's dress. "Well, your dress is at the dry cleaners, remember?" I nod as she said that. Mommy helped me change into the dress and helped with my hair. I finished up and ran downstairs. I found my sister eating a poptart.


	2. Lets Go to School

Together Forever

**A/N: Enjoy and also I mixed up the couples soooo plz read!**

Renessmee POV

I was eating a pop tart when Alice was walking down the stair. She was pacticly jumping up and down! She came down wearing her dwess. I didn't look at it for that long until I vealized that it was MINE!

"Why are you wearing my dwess?" I yelled at Alice. I didn't like yelling at her because she cries a lot. "Will you stop yelling at me? And mom let me borrow your dwess because mine was at the dwry cleaner." She said. I pouted because daddy gave us that dwess and she should have worn hers!

Then Em **(A/N: I will give everyone nicknames. This is Emmett's.) **finally walked into the kitchen. I wanted to leave already! "Mommy, can we go now!" I anticipated going to school! "Now now, sweetheart" she said. "Let Em, have his breakfast." Em quickly at his breakfast and we jumped into the car. For, Ally (**Alice's nickname**) she literally jumped into the car! With my mom's crazy driving, we made it to school in three minutes.

We finally made it to school. We got out of the car and I remembered something! "Mommy, what classes do we have?" I asked.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Bye,**

**Keke**


	3. When in Class

**A/N: This chapter will have Emmett's and Bella's POV**

**Emmett POV**

Well, Nessie just asked mom what class she and Alice have. I was just about to ask that too!

"Well, we have to see. Let's go to the office." She said. When we got there, the old lady told me that I have Mrs. Conner, while Alice and Ness have Mrs. Hale.

When I got to the classroom, I was greeted by the prettiest looking teacher ever. Wait did I just think that! But she is pretty. "Hi, I'm Emmett Swan." I say as I grin. "Hello, Emmett. My name is Mrs. Conner. I will be your new teacher." I nod while she said this. "You will be sitting between Jasper and Jacob." I walk over to their table.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Hale." He said with a smile. I smiled back and said "I'm, Emmett Swan." A boy next to him spoke up and said "Hi, my name is Jacob Black." They both looked nice. Thirty minutes later, we had to go to lunch.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I get out of the car. "Have a nice day at school kids. Bye, I will pick you up at 2:30." My mommy, Esme said. "Okie." I say I get out. I'm Isabella Cullen but I like Bella. My brother is Edward.

When we get out we meet our best friends Rosalie, Jacob, Seth and Jasper. _Sigh_. I have a small crush on Jasper! "Hey guys." Seth says.

"Hi." Me and Edward say. A minute later the bell rings. We all say "see you later." We walk off to our classes, when I see this big, cute boy with brown curly hair. _I hope he is in my class, so we can become friends. But he isn't. _

**Plz continue to read and review! I might start writing a new story. If you have any ideas, plz PM me. Thx!**

**Bye xoxo,**

**Keke**


End file.
